Indiana Jones
Dr. Indiana Jones is a fictional character created by George Lucas. He features prominently in four films, a television series, a theme park ride, and a smattering of novels, video games, and comics. He is Harrison Ford's other iconic role. A more in-depth bio and history of him and the franchise around him can be found here. His continuum is an alternate Earth, with much of the same history of the Prime Multiverse Earth at first glance. Indiana Jones also contains many elements not found in the Real World, including mythical artifacts and dark magic cults and aliens. In Canon The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles A massive series of twenty-eight episodes and four made-for-television movies that depict Indiana's youth and teenagerdom. While not bad, they are practically unknown compared to the main series, and fanfic of them is extremely rare. The Classic Trilogy In chronological order, Temple of Doom, Raiders of the Lost Arc, and Last Crusade are the best known parts of the Indiana Jones canon. Most fanfiction focuses on this era (1935 to 1938 in canon). The plots of these films aren't really connected beyond Jones himself, but they all feature him getting a tip about a historical artifact, traveling across the world to find it, being thwarted by some villainous group (most likely Nazis) and meeting a love interest along the way. Kingdom of the Crystal Skull The odd member out of the main movie series. This one takes place in 1957, long after the original trilogy, and Jones himself has aged significantly. The plot follows a similar pattern to those of the originals, but brings back Marion from Raiders rather than introducing a new love interest. Many fans had misgivings about this movie, mainly due to the presence of aliens Shia Labeouf. Characters Indiana Jones He is intelligent, very knowledgeable about ancient civilizations and languages, has a witty sense of humor, and is very resourceful and creative. He has a severe phobia of snakes (something the Ironic Overpower delights in). He is a good person, has strong morals, values education and believes that all relics reclaimed belong in a museum (unless they prove too dangerous). His real name is Henry, after his father; he took his dog's nickname for himself. Significantly, Indy never actually succeeds in bringing home the main artifacts that each movie focuses on. (The Sankara Stones in Temple were returned to the village where they belonged; the Ark of the Covenant was put into cold storage by the U.S. government; the Holy Grail was lost; the Crystal Skull of Akator reanimated into an alien was also lost.) Marion Ravenwood Jones' apparently official love interest as of Crystal Skull. She is kidnapped by the bad guys in both Raiders and Skull for information. She is very brave and independent, and frequently stands up to her captors. Her son, Mutt, is Indy's son, although neither Mutt nor Indy knew it until Crystal Skull. Sallah Mohammed Faisel el-Kahir A close friend of Indiana Jones. They first met in 1913 in Egypt. From there on out, Sallah accompanied Indy on many of his adventures, most notably in Raiders and Crusade. Sallah is also an archaeologist, and has worked on numerous expeditions with and without Indy. He tends not to participate in fights, but uses his connections in the Middle East to secure transportation for Indy. In Badfic and the PPC Despite his high popularity, the fandom is small, only several hundred fics. The main risks are Mary Sues, most likely an old female acquaintance of Indie's, or another adventurer, most likely searching for the same relic he is. Minis from this universe are Mini-Boulders (basically like the one in the picture on the right, only smaller). Agents Native to Indiana Jones Diego Almeida was recruited during the mission to "Indiana Jones and the lost Relic." Missions in this Continuum * "Indiana Jones and the lost Relic," Agents Kitty Callahan and Alec Trevelyan (DMS) * "Why We Can't Have Nice Things", Agents Falchion and Rashida Mafdetiti with Trainee Sarah Katherine Squall (DF) Category:Canon Characters Category:Continua Category:Films